


Lemonade

by geeky_galpal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_galpal/pseuds/geeky_galpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about the heat. It reminds Maleficent of her life in the other world. Everyone around her keeps complaining about it, especially Regina’s anger over her broken air conditioner. But, Mal doesn’t really mind it. Yes, the conveniences of this realm are a marvel, but she knows just as well how to live without them. And sex has long been one of her favorite distractions from the heat.</p><p>(Dragon Queen surviving the heatwave smut. With a bit of DQ domesticity. It’s basically PWP, but with some heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

Regina is accustomed to fire. But this- a broken air conditioner in the middle of a 90 degree heat wave that has no business rearing its ugly head in September? This is not the warmth of a fire. This is, and she says this without even a hint of irony, this is a curse.

Labor Day has come and gone. School has started. Regina is supposed to be unpacking the trunks that hold her family’s fall and winter gear. She is supposed to be enjoying her beloved apple cider. She is not supposed to be in this undignified cutoff top and shorts, pulling her sticky hair away from her neck, and wishing she could peel off her own skin. Well, she knows how one would peel off their skin, but it wouldn’t be pleasant.

Henry had a school appointment this morning, and she couldn’t take him because she had to wait for whichever dwarf has decided to make his latest skill electronics (she can’t be bothered to learn their names). He proved himself to be as useless as she already assumed,

“Well, madam mayor, I have no idea what’s happening, but maybe you can just wait it out? It will be cold just around the corner”

She rolls her eye at the memory and takes another drag of the lightly spiked blackberry lemonade she made this morning. At least if she couldn’t have her cider, the berry season had lasted longer this year. She was able to pick up more at the farmers market than even she knew what to do with. Blueberry pie. Raspberry honey scones. Huckleberry sauce for ice cream sundaes with Zelena, her niece, and Henry. Finally she resorted to cooking what’s left into simple syrup for lemonade. Sober for the kids, and with a “kick” for the adults.

She drinks her lemonade and ponders which spell is best for cooling off the house. She can’t subject Henry to this heat when he comes home, he’s supposed to be “I’m just gonna hang, mom, it’ll be fine” with friends for the rest of the day.

She smiles when she hears her bedroom door creak open, looking up to see Mal enter. No matter how many times she comes through that entryway, Regina’s first reaction is the same. It’s not because their love is new, she doubts anyone would call a relationship that spanned two realms “new”, it’s that she can’t believe her luck to still have Maleficent in her life.

And immediately she can tell- Maleficent’s in a good mood this afternoon. Gliding more than walking to the edge of the bed where Regina sits, lowering herself onto her, a knee on each side. Regina’s surprised, but adjusts herself to better support her partner. Their movements are fluid as they steady themselves. She laughs. They know each other so well.

Mal reaches for Regina’s lemonade and takes a long sip before setting it back down on the nightstand. Stretching to the side has left her tank top askew; Regina can see the curve of her breast in her bra. It’s just basic black, but the way it cradles her… Regina moves before she even has a chance to think.

Her hands reach out to caress the fabric of Mal’s shirt- blue cotton, simple, so unlike what she would normally wear- and pull the thin fabric up to expose the bra fully. Her fingers play with the soft material, weighing the heavy warmth of Mal’s breasts in her palms, and she sighs. She can’t help it; this is exactly where she wants to be. She bites her bottom lip and begins kneading Mal firmly at first, and then gently. Dropping kisses along her collarbone and smiling as she hears Mal exhale in response.

“So, how was debate team orientation?”, she questions into the top of her breasts. She’s trailing small kisses along them.

“We must keep Henry well stocked in yellow highlighters and 3x5 note cards. They gave us a list. I left it in the office.”

Her son had decided that now that he was a sophomore, he was going to get a varsity letter. In debate, of all things. Because “Mom, I’m the author. No one knows better than I do that words have great power.” Hook and Charming had started to laugh when they first heard it, but that was cut off quickly with a pursed lip and raised eyebrow. Whatever her little Prince wanted to be or do, it was his to have. And this year that meant switching off between herself and Mal, along with Emma and Hook, for Saturday sunrise library research trips, team prep drills, and late night coffee runs.

She can’t believe that this month marks the start of her baby’s sophomore year. Time is ticking by so quickly. They have to think about college. She’s already started research on the best schools in this realm. Would that mean Henry leaving them behind in Storybrooke? How would she handle it? Regina shakes herself out of it. Maleficent is currently writhing on top of her. There were other, more urgent, matters to attend.

“Reginaaaaa”, she hears from above her. She softly sighs and ducks her further head down, drawing her tongue across Mal’s cleavage. Taking in the feeling of her moving on top of her. Good, she’s enjoying it. She wants her to enjoy it.

She thumbs circles over her nipples and they respond as always to her touch, going stiff through the fabric. This is always one of her favorite parts. Watching Maleficent’s body reciprocate her touch. She starts to squeeze at them with more force. Finding a tugging rhythm that has Mal making small gasps for air and rocking into her. They are going to topple over if she keeps at it like this.

“Please- Mphm Kiss– Please”, Regina doesn’t quite give her the kiss she’s searching for. Deciding to lick instead, using her tongue to outline the plane of Mal’s collarbone. Moving her head to her neck, nibbling, biting, massaging with her lips. And tracing her way back down with damp kisses. It’s sticky. Everything is a bit sticky. It’s so damn hot.

“What can I do for you today? Hmmmhm?”

She feels more than sees it as Mal swallows heavily. Feels the pulse on her neck jump with the effort. A crude sound vibrating from the back of her throat.

She finishes removing Mal’s tank top, throwing it to the floor beside them. And slowly reaches behind to undue the bra clasp, allowing Mal to shrug the clothing off and let her breasts fall free. Regina lifts her face back to better appreciate her. She’s flushed from the heat, her pulled back hair is dewy from sweat. Still, she’s unspeakably beautiful.

She takes her left hand and starts lightly tickling her sides, back up to her chest. Mal turns her voice low, private; even though there is just the two of them in the room, “Suck.”

It’s a command more than a request. And Regina could sass her for it. But, honestly, Mal’s breasts in her mouth- it’s what they both want. So, Regina takes her right nipple, hollows her cheeks, and sucks long, firm, practiced, just the way she knows Mal likes. And the sound Mal makes– damn, it goes straight to where Regina is already damp and throbbing. She lets go to catch her breath and nips a little at the side of her flesh.

“Is this what you were looking for?” Regina playfully taunts her. Like she didn’t already know the answer. She just likes to hear Mal say it. She draws her nipple back into her mouth again, sucking harder this time, palming her other breast and using her thumb and forefinger to tease at its peak. Then she places kisses across them both as she switches places.

“YES!”. Mal’s getting worked up, digging her hands underneath Regina’s hair, and playing with where it has started to curl from the heat. Pulling it. Holding Regina tighter against her. Her hips have started to once again increase their rocking, the grind of it pleasant for them both. She’s not sure which of them let out that last whimper.

Regina nips just to the side of her areola, just to hear Mal cry out. Mal’s hips stutter out of rhythm, she’s humming and moving her hands down to Regina’s wet neck, whispering. She likes that. Regina moves her hands to behind Mal, cupping her ass. And once she has a good hold on them, she uses her force and gravity to topple them both over, Mal landing on the bed with a not so delicate “thud”. Luckily, they were both too turned on at the moment to pay much attention.

From nearly the minute she hits the mattress, Mal’s hips are jutting up into Regina. She’s looking for friction, she’s— “Regina, I, I…”

Regina heads her off with a searing kiss. Heat pouring between them. “Shhhh, I want you to touch yourself.” Mal lets out a petulant whine, pouting and biting her bottom lip. Regina goes back to fumbling a breast with her hand, this time using the other to work at button of Mal’s shorts. Then tugging the zipper open. She lifts her body away enough for Mal to kick her pants and underwear the rest of the way down.

Then she grasps Mal’s hand, pulling two of her fingers into the warm, wet heat of her mouth, swirling her tongue across them, finishing with a feather light lick across their tips. She watches as Mal’s eyes continue to darken. Then she pushes her hand down, down between them.

Mal inhales deeply through her nose at her own touch. Her eyes shutting fiercely and crinkling her brow. Regina resumes her work, cupping Mal and finding a new playful rhythm. Sucking here, pushing against flesh with her tongue, scraping her teeth across her nipples. Her motions are random, purposefully designed to keep Mal guessing. She feels it as Mal’s arm goes straighter between them, and then another deep inhale as she starts rubbing her clit in circles.

“That’s it my love, I want you to come for me.” Regina encourages her sweetly, kissing breasts. “You deserve all the pleasure you can handle. You are so beautiful like this”. Kiss. “You keep going”. Kiss. “I promise, I won’t stop until you come. Until you say its enough”’

Mal nods her head, eyes still closed, a pink tongue peaking between her full lips. She’s breathing heavier. The flush on cheeks, from heat and arousal, is as patchy and warm as Regina has ever seen it. Her hair is stuck wetly across her face and neck with sweat and– well, she looks disheveled. Maleficent rarely looks disheveled. Even in their lovemaking, Mal’s image often remains more or less collected. When she trusts Regina to see her like this… it’s vulnerable. In the midst of all this sticky, sweaty, heat… it’s intimate. Regina is once again overcome. She reaches up to tenderly kiss away some of the sweat of her brow.

Then she returns to the task at hand, biting Mal’s swollen nipples between her teeth. Her hands giving a firm roll, massaging her breasts. She can feel the muscle of Mal’s arm strain as she picks up her own pace. Her mouth opening wide and letting out a long, drawn out, throaty moan. Her body rocks up into further her hand, further into Regina. She can feel her wetness against her thigh. She’s close. Regina knows that she’s close. She can read all of her signs. The pattern of her gasps and breathy moans, the ways that she’s pushing into her up into her own touch, the fluctuating pace of her breathing. Mal lets out another cry.

And as she promised, Regina does not let up. She adjusts her hands and her mouth so that she can devour Mal’s breasts at the same pace as Mal is setting. She can feel it as Mal falls deeper over the edge, becoming unbridled as she runs towards her release. The smell of Mal’s sweat as it tickles her, the cries that Mal lets out are becoming more frequent, unabashed. Desperate even. Needy. Regina finds herself riding along as Mal keeps rocking her hips up against her hand, up against Regina, and then she starts in what Regina knows is the final impasse. The chanting, babbling really, and, yes, oh God does she love this part—

“Regina! FUCK! Ohhh hRegina! That, stay doing that! Don’t stop! Don’t sto—Ughf, please Regina, don’t stop- I’m gonna! I’m — Oh Please PLEASE Oh I’m— REGINAAAA”

Mal pitches off the bed, the force almost throwing Regina off of her. Her hips tighten and twitch. She quakes, crying out as her orgasm finally takes hold.

When it’s all over, Maleficent let’s out a shaky breath. Then another. She licks her lips. Regina chuckles against her skin. Holding her as she comes down from her high. Leaving light kisses. Stroking her arms and sides gently, Regina lifts off of her and moves to the side. Mal humms, flat on her back.

“The house is so much cooler when I’m naked”.

Regina let’s out this amused little snort, “I’m so sure”

Maleficent turns on her side, taking in Regina- who is now a mess. her clothes sticking to her body from their combined sweat - and purrs, “You, however, are not naked.”

She reaches out to her.

“Take off your clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Maleficent can’t help but notice that Regina’s gone giggly– No, Regina would murder her at the accusation. Regina’s refined; she decidedly does not giggle. But, she’s certainly eager as she makes quick work of her clothes, yanking her shorts down and her tank top off as Mal runs her hands around her waist, tickling and trailing, as if she’s following a map that only she can see.

And that’s not the only thing she can see.

Regina’s wet. She slick, so wet that she’s glistening in the midday sunlight that streams through their bedroom window.

Damn, she wants her. Has had this craving ever sense she woke up this morning. There is something about the heat. It reminds her of her life in the other world. Everyone around her keeps complaining about it, especially Regina’s anger over her broken air conditioner. But, Mal doesn’t really mind it. Yes, the conveniences of this realm are a marvel, but Maleficent knows just as well how to live without them. And sex has long been one of her favorite distractions from the heat.

So when she woke this morning, already damp between her thighs, it was almost an automatic response to reach for Regina, to hug her close and intertwine their legs.

Regina, however, was less inclined. The sun had barely rose, the air around them steamy and thick and smelling of their sleep, and her mind was already reeling with a to-do list. Call the dwarf about the air conditioner, make sure Henry’s forms are signed before he was off to school, call Zelena at the farmhouse to confirm their night out, call Emma to go over Henry’s new school schedule and the overdue sheriff’s budget report, she went on and on. She loves that about Regina; that this is how she shows care, by making sure that their lives are in order.

But now, they are alone, the chores have been seen to, and Maleficent is going to have her way. She feels her face pull into a smirk, she’s learned the value of patience, and in the end she always gets her way.

Regina’s hands are hot when she places them on Mal’s thighs, bringing her out of her thoughts. She pulls Mal back against the bed, settling herself on top, wedging one of Mal’s thighs between her legs. She lays her body down, so they are lined flesh to flesh. She grinds her hips and– the wet drag of her across Mal’s muscle, it’s magnificent.

Regina gets to work at setting a slow pace, rubbing herself intently against Mal’s thigh. Leaving wet marks across her skin. Probably not enough to get her off, but enough to keep them both aware and on edge. She quirks her head a bit to give Mal a kiss, letting her lips go and husking into her mouth, “You choose. Tell me where you want me.”

At that, Maleficent groans. She will never tire of hearing Regina’s voice like that, low and sexed and full of gravel. It’s been that way as long as they’ve been together, whenever they’ve been together. She pats Regina’s ass, urging her off and then onto her knees. Mal climbs off the bed as Regina faces their headboard, her arms crossed underneath her, she’s using them to prop up and support her face as she leans forward.

She knows that Regina is far from perfect, but she is perfect for her. She’s her partner in so much of life, all of which Maleficent is grateful for. She is particularly appreciative in this moment. Watching as Regina waits for her next move. She gives herself a minute to roam her eyes, taking in the shape of ass, and her smooth, sweat sheened skin.

Mal wraps her arms beneath Regina’s waist, guiding her closer to the edge of the bed. She palms the curve of her before sliding her hand underneath. Regina’s still slippery, soaked. Mal groans again as Regina whimpers. The first two fingers sink inside easily. Maleficent pulls them downward against the slickness of her walls, enjoying the swoosh of air that Regina exhales at the sensation. She’s rutting back against her, asking for more already. This isn’t enough. So Mal pulls out to readjust, apologizing to Regina’s needy whine, kissing her at the base of her spine.

She firmly plants her feet and adjusts her back so that she can have better control of her right arm as it reaches underneath. First two fingers again, then she uses her left arm to draw Regina back against her as she works in a third. Regina’s ass is flesh with her torso when she is finished. The “NUGh” sound that Regina lets free - it’s glorious. Mal caresses her back for a moment, hums to herself and smiles, enjoying her little queen.

She moves away from that quiet moment between them, starting to take Regina hard, fast. Using her free arm to steady them both and pistoling her hips to increase her force.

They should have sex this way more often, it always leaves Regina so loud, her cries echoing around them. Rough moans coming from them both. Choruses that stutter of “Oh God!s” and “MALLLL!”, “Thisssssssss, I need it! Like. This.”, “Don’t– FUCK DON’T STOP– FUCK! Mal!”

Regina is not alone in her enjoyment. Mal watches as their bodies join together over and over, the vibrations of her ass against Mal’s waist. It's hypnotizing and damn- she’s a treasure; she is Mal’s greatest treasure, a joy, a marvel, and sexy and hot and- fuck- so snug around her fingers, clenching, slick, and hers. She is hers. And even in the middle of their fucking, that means the world.

“My love! Gods- fuck- I’m, i’m sorry, so sorry, we have to switch. My arm is cramping like this”

Regina gasps for air as if it’s water, nodding her head as Mal pulls out slowly, kissing her back and ass the whole time. She shakily pushes her body upright as Mal sits on the side of the bed. The pause has given them both a moment to slow down. Exchange full, measured, slow kisses that are almost all lips and little tongue. Regina sits in her lap, situating herself so that her back is pressed against Mal’s front. She reaches one arm back, blindly grasping her way around Mal’s neck. Caressing it with a light scratch of her blunted nails.

Mal stutters out breath as her hard nipples slide against the sweat of Regina’s back. She breathes more than asks, “Will this work? For you?”

Regina nods. She rubs her ass against Mal, settling in, the motion pulling them in tighter together. Her free hand finds one of Mal’s arms and brings it forward, wrapping it around her waist, down to her clit.

Maleficent nudges Regina’s head to the side, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She hasn’t started touching her yet, not where Regina most needs it, she can feel the needy little grinds that Regina keeps pushing against her. “Tell me,” Mal plants another kiss, this time at the Regina’s mussed hairline, “Do you want to come?”

Regina inhales deep, moaning her agreement in response, Maleficent can feel her lungs expand through her back. She waits a full heartbeat before pressing her hand between Regina’s thighs harder against her.

She uses her full hand to palm at her wetness, gathering and spreading it, massaging Regina’s lips between her fingers. She kisses her neck, the side of her face, taking in the small moans that vibrate against her ear. On every third or fifth pass, she tucks her index and forefinger up against her clit, rubbing hard, fierce, tight circles. Every time she’s rewarded with scratches to her neck from Regina’s arm, a sharp “oh-UH!” escaping from Regina’s throat.

The set pattern works for both of them. Quickly building between them until Regina’s squirming and crying out. Her hand scraping up behind her, searching for purchase in Mal’s hair. Maleficent focuses her fingers, moving them from side to side, just above and below Regina’s clitoris, knowing how much Regina loves- and often forgets about- the nerves that hide there. She drops her head forward, sucking at her pulse point on the crux of her neck as she fucks her.

Gods, she loves feeling her like this. Feeling her tremble and curl in on herself as she chases her orgasm. It’s still a privilege, knowing that pebbled hard nipples and hot skin and scratching fingers are gifts that Mal can give her. That Regina feels safe enough to let herself go, entirely, to be open and let her have her. Let her take care of her. Mal presses her nose against the side of Regina, breathing her in. Exhaling, “I love you”.

“Mhmmm, that’s good baby,” Regina licks her lips and nods, and Maleficent can tell, she’s not really with her at this moment, “DON’T STOP”.

Maleficent smirks. Reaching to gather more of Regina’s wetness, she shifts her other hand to grasp harder at Regina’s hip, holding her firm. She moves her legs a bit wider, giving them both a stronger foundation. And she lets her hand at her clit go wild- rubbing, fast, hard, and firm against her. She focuses on being an anchor as Regina climbs against her body– muscles taut, writhing, her arms pulling at Mal’s skin. Still, Mal remains steadfast. Regina lets out these sounds- Gods, they’re primal, carnal. It turns Mal on even more.

“There it is. You are almost there.”

Regina nods vigorously, sweaty and slick everywhere. They’re both slippery with sweat. Regina’s neck’s gone red. Her hair knotted and matted. She’s gorgeous.

Regina's right on the precipice-- but, Mal can also feel her exhaustion. She knows that right now it matters less what she says and more that she keeps talking. Whatever Regina is building to, it’s going to be big. She lets her voice be a grounding presence. “My love you are -- you are so close, I can feel it. It’s burning in you. Do you know how beautiful you are right now?”

Regina huffs. One of her hands leave Mal’s neck and joins her between her legs, pressing two fingers inside as Mal continues practiced patterns on her clit. Mal feels her jaw drop into a silent moan at the increased sensation.

“YES, yes there you go. That’s it. Make yourself feel good.” Mal bites and pulls at the flesh of her neck as Regina’s thighs go molten around her and a small cry escapes from her lips.

“Let it out, love.” More nodding, more preening, climbing. She's almost there. Mal wants this for her. She wants her to have this.

“My love will you– I love you so much, it’s good here. Regina, I’m with you. Will you come now? I know how bad you need to, just—

Regina’s head knocks back as she trembles and quakes as she finally comes. Letting out harsh, sharp, guttural moans, one then another. Holding on to Mal as her body shivers through aftershocks.

It’s long this time. Longer than usual, for Regina to come back to her. Mal waits. Stroking her hairline and mummering into her ear.

They sit for a while after, just like that.


End file.
